Et cela, malgré les apparences
by Chefnem
Summary: EN PAUSE - Et si c’était Hermione qui avait découvert Malfoy fils dans les toilettes des filles et non Harry ?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT (PERSONNAGES LIEUX ETC.) (excepté l'intrigue). TOUT EST A JKR (Joanne Kathleen Rowling) ET A LA WARNERS BROS. JE NE TOUCHE AUCUN SALAIRE EN ECRIVANT CECI.**

Résumé : Et si c'était Hermione qui avait découvert notre beau Malfoy fils dans les toilettes des filles et non Potter ?

Rating : T ("Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes."). Juste pour ne pas être réprimandée si j'emploie quelques termes grossiers Mais bon, ça ne devrait pas être trop violent P (j'suis pas là pour ça )

Titre : Et cela, malgré les apparences

Couple : HGDM bien sûr !!! Mais booon, ça va m'prendre un temps fou d'les réunir tous les deux !! .

Notes : J'écris en français, j'emploie donc les termes français, donc Drago avec un g, Malefoy avec un e etc. Ensuite, ceci est un PROLOGUE, ce qui explique sa breveté. Je tiens à vous avertir d'ores et déjà que la suite n'arrivera pas avant longtemps. (et ouii c'est déjà assez spectaculaire que j'réussisse à réécrire lol mais bon, cette idée me tenait beaucoup à cœur. J'espère que personne ne l'a eut ! Du moins, exploitée avant moi ) Ah uii, cette fic commence bizarrement : le prologue est essentiellement composé d'un flash-back assez court.

**,-('-.,('-.,°,.-',),.-',)-,**  
… _**Et cela, malgré les apparences …**_  
**'-(,.-'(,.-'°'-.,).'-.,)-**

1._ Prologue_

La jeune fille était couchée sur son lit à baldaquin. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle était bien trop perturbée pour cela. Le drap remonté jusqu'au menton et la tête posée sur son oreiller, elle se remémora un moment loin d'être des moindres de sa journée.

_»Flash-Back«_

_Elle eut subitement une envie pressante. Très pressante. Dans un même temps, un drôle de pressentiment, qu'elle ne savait ni bon ou mauvais, ni juste ou non, naissait en elle-même. Elle abandonna son chemin initial, c'est-à-dire celui du professeur Vector¹. Elle prit alors la direction des toilettes. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle entendit des voix. « Personne ne peut m'aider. Je n'y arrive pas… C'est impossible… Ca ne marchera pas… Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt… Il a dit qu'il me tuerait… » C'était une voix masculine… dans les toilettes des filles. Toutefois, elle entra. Celui-ci, furieux d'avoir été dérangé, se retourna vivement et s'apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante mais se résigna quand il vit Hermione en face de lui. C'est à ce moment que Mimi Geignarde due se sentir de trop, et s'en alla._

_« - Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Granger ? Sa voix était exempte de tout dégoût, mais on entendait clairement qu'elle était teintée d'un faible mépris.  
- Tu as pleuré, fit-elle gentiment. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation.  
- Qu'est-ce que ca pourrait bien te faire ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est, et ne sera jamais le cas. Sache qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaisse jamais à de telles démonstrations de faiblesse.  
- Je sais que tu ne me porte pas dans ton cœur, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion puisqu'il en va de même pour moi, mais peut-être que tu ne devrais pas… disons… faire ce genre de choses… Tu ne crois pas ? Lui-dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme. De son main, il tenait un éclat du miroir brisé par lequel il avait remarqué la présence de sa camarade qui était ensanglanté. Son avant-bras gauche était tailladé et rougeâtre. De minces filets de sang s'en échappaient. La seule chose rassurante était qu'il était dénué de toute Marque des Ténèbres. Tout doucement, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et l'observa. Il avait apparemment jeté sa cape par terre, sa chemise portant ses initiales et le blason de sa maison. Evidemment, la manche gauche de celle-ci était relevée. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond presqu'une blanc, les yeux gris métal voilés à ce moment d'une profonde détresse et le nez en pointe. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, était sûrement son teint pâle, plus cadavérique que jamais. Ses lèvres, presque décolorés, étaient violacées. __Collaporta, dit-elle. La porte se ferma. Elles n'auront qu'à attendre, ajouta-t-elle simplement.  
- Que je le fasse ou non, ça ne change rien. Alors autant le faire.  
- Non. Cela change quelque chose, ne le fais pas. Ca n'arrange rien. Ca l'aggrave. Elle sortit sa baguette. Laisse-moi… Terg_² _… non. Je vais te soigner ça autrement. Elle se dirigea alors vers le lavabo, sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et rangea sa baguette. Elle ouvrit légèrement le robinet, trempa son carré de linge dans l'eau froide, referma le robinet et se retourna. Donne-moi ça. S'il te plaît Malefoy. Elle tendit sa main droite en direction du blond.  
- Pourquoi ? Lui cracha-t-il presque, mais c'était plus par habitude que par autre chose.  
- Et bien tant pis ! Elle s'avança encore, et de sa main qui semblait si petite par rapport à celle du Serpentard saisi le bout de verre qu'elle rangea également dans sa poche. Merci. Maintenant, tends-moi ton bras. Son ton était ferme. Et il le fit, ce qui surprit Hermione, mais aussi lui-même. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'obéir ainsi à quelqu'un autre que ses parents ou son « Maître ». Elle le prit délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un objet des plus fragiles. Elle commença doucement à essuyer le sang encore liquide. Pourquoi t'es-tu fait ça ?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-il au tac au tac.  
- Et bien, j'en ai décidé autrement ! Le vert et argent ria nerveusement  
- Parce que tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu réussiras à me soutirer des informations ? L'adolescente maudissit intérieurement sa générosité gryffondorienne.  
- Parce que tu crois que je fais ça pour ça ? Je ne suis pas une Serpentarde. Je n'éprouve pas de la compassion envers toi, juste le besoin de t'aider. Elle sortit de nulle part un bandage qu'elle fit autour du bras de Malefoy. Cet autre contact les fit tous les deux tressaillir légèrement, mais essayèrent de le dissimuler. Bon, je crois que tu ne veux rien me dire, du moins, aujourd'hui, alors je vais te laisser… pour l'instant. Mais sache que, malgré aversion réciproque, rien ne t'interdis de me solliciter si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour te laisser aller. Tu ne feras en aucun cas l'objet de préjugé, je ne divulguerai pas tes visites… si toutefois tu décides à venir. En tout cas, ne refais plus ce genre de chose. »_

_Elle n'attendit pas sa réaction, car elle fit volte-face, dit simplement « Alohomora » avant de quitter Drago Malefoy._

_»Fin du Flash-Back«_

Oui, cet évènement la troublait. Elle ne l'avait pas revu de la journée. Elle prit silencieusement l'éclat du miroir qu'elle avait rangé dans sa table de nuit. Il était encore imprégné du sang de la personne qu'elle avait toujours méprisée. Elle ne l'avait pas nettoyé pour le garder intact. Il était à présent noir. Elle passa inlassablement ses doigts dessus. Elle se demandait pourquoi il en était arrivé là et la raison de ses paroles si pessimistes et désespérées. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Mais surtout, elle se demandait s'il viendrait.

Notes :

¹ Ehh waii !! lol J'ai relu le passage, et Hermione, n'était pas avec Ron (qui est allé aux toilettes pour vomir, mais j'sais plus pk) et Harry était au septième étage en train de patrouiller. Normalement, il regarde sa carte et s'aperçoit que Malfoy () est avec Mimi Geignarde et court (après s'être cogné MOUHAHAHA) aux toilettes des filles. Pour des soucis de cohérence, on va dire qu'il était avec Ron. (Comment ca j'choisis la facilité ?)

²Terg… pour tergeo : sort qui nettoie en faisant disparaître des taches (sang...) source : poudlard (point) org

PS: Les reviews sont très appréciées :p


	2. Chap 1 : Réflextions et égarement

**DISCLAIMER : RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT (PERSONNAGES LIEUX ETC.) (excepté l'intrigue). TOUT EST A JKR (Joanne Kathleen Rowling) ET A LA WARNERS BROS. JE NE TOUCHE AUCUN SALAIRE EN ECRIVANT CECI.**

Résumé : Et si c'était Hermione qui avait découvert notre beau Malfoy fils dans les toilettes des filles et non Potter ?

Rating : T ("Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes."). Juste pour ne pas être réprimandée si j'emploie quelques termes grossiers Mais bon, ça ne devrait pas être trop violent P (j'suis pas là pour ça )

Titre : Et cela, malgré les apparences

Couple : HGDM

Notes : Et walla mon premier chapiiiiiitre-eeeuh !! lol (l'autre étant un prologue) J'espère qu'il est assez long et que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre Merci à ceux qui m'ont gentiment déposée une review et j'espere que les lecteurs silencieux en feront de même x'D (mais na j'plaisante :p) Aaah faut pas que j'oublie… JE CHERCHE UN **BETA-READER** et question… _Comment trouvez-vous ma mise en page ??_ Ah oui, p'tite remarque, Hermione l'avait plus envie d'faire pipi après xD Encore un truc -- Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de la saison ?? J'ai cherché, mais j'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est au printemps ou en été. TT Et dernière question, Drago & Hermione étaient-ils préfets ? Dans ma tête oui, mais j'me souviens plus de l'avoir lu // Merci !

Bonne lecture !!

**,-('-.,('-.,°,.-',),.-',)-,**  
… **_Et cela, malgré les apparences …_**  
**'-(,.-'(,.-'°'-.,).'-.,)-**

1. _Réflexions et égarement._

Drago Malefoy était malade. Oh oui qu'il l'était ! Il s'était laissé touché, et même soigné, par la plus sale Sang-De-Bourbe. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il n'arrivait ni à blâmer la jeune sorcière, ni à s'en vouloir ! Il était sûrement en train de devenir fou. Oui, ça devait être ça. Fou de désespoir.

Il se sentait trop las pour se rendre hors des toilettes des files, pourtant il en était bien obligé. C'est d'un pas lent qu'il s'en alla, sans avoir oublié de récupérer sa cape encore au sol. Il regagna son sinistre dortoir aux couleurs froides. Les draps étaient, comme d'habitude, gelés et assortis à sa maison. Le vert et argent s'allongea, les bras croisés sous sa nuque. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il ne voulait pas encore réfléchir.

Il ne semblait pas entre les cris de son estomac qui réclamait assez fort un diner digne de ce nom, puisqu'il resta là un long moment.

Finalement, après avoir attendu que l'heure de pointe² soit passée, il se rendit au parc sans être vu. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Le vent faisait virevolter des feuilles et en arrachait parfois. Il fixa le lac. Et dit qu'en dessous se trouvait son dortoir ! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il eût fait aussi froid.

Il se retourna, alla s'adosser à un arbre, et fit abstraction de la réalité qui l'entourait.

Oui, il s'était fourré dans une situation très difficile. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique alternative. Tuer Dumbledore ou être tué par son futur Maître. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il était destiné à rejoindre les forces du mal. Il y avait deux autres possibilités qui existaient, mais il les jugeait bien trop dangereuses et irréalisables. Qui d'autre qu'un fou aurait eu l'idée de devenir neutre ? Les « bons » s'en ficheraient, et peut-être qu'ils essaieraient de le convaincre de les rejoindre, mais les « mauvais » le prendraient pour un traître et se précipiteraient et le tueraient sur place de la façon, la plus horrible qu'il puisse exister. Ou pire encore, se rallier à la cause que défendait son cher directeur ? Alors là, aucun doutes là-dessus, _Voldemort_ s'empresseraient de le tuer, lui et ses parents, mais surtout sa mère. Son père serait 'juste' couvert de honte. Et de toute façon, il ne se ferait jamais accepté, vu son comportement passé.

Il se sentait perdu, mais surtout horriblement seul et abandonné, comme il en a toujours été.

_»Flash-Back«_

_Un petit garçon était assis à même le sol. Il ne devait pas avoir encore atteint l'âge de raison.¹ _

_C'était apparemment sa chambre. Elle était excessivement trop grande pour lui. Ses murs étaient blancs et nus de toute décoration. Il n'avait que pour unique compagnie une immense bibliothèque à multiples rayons remplis de livres. Une grande armoire munie d'un long miroir était placée dans un coin de la vaste pièce. Un lit à baldaquin assez haut aux rideaux verts et aux draps d'une blancheur éclatante trônait au fond, collé au mur. D'un côté était mis un fauteuil en cuir noir et de l'autre une petite table de nuit. _

_Le petit garçon paraissait s'ennuyer. Il jouait avec un pan du tapis. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Aussitôt, il se leva et son visage changea instantanément : on y lisait de la crainte. Il faisait alors face à son terrible géniteur. _

_»Fin du Flash-Back«_

Seul sa mère gardait un semblant d'humanité avec lui, et encore, seulement quand la situation le lui permettait. Malefoy père ne tolérait pas ses écarts qu'il considérait comme signes de faiblesse.

Oui, il était seul, sa mère n'étant pas là, n'avait aucun ami. Pansy Parkinson ne représentait que sa future épouse car elle était encore l'une des filles au plus pur sang, et son père s'était arrangé pour qu'elle lui soit « réservée », bien qu'il n'y eut aucun contrat écrit ou autre. Ainsi, s'il ne la rejetait pas, c'était plus sous ordre. Il commençait à se lasser de toutes ces histoires. Crabbe et Goyle, l'un aussi bête que l'autre, n'étaient pas capable de la moindre tâche, à part peut-être celle de se goinfrer. Et dit qu'il allait devoir les supporter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, puisqu'eux deux aussi rejoindraient le Maître, mais seraient certainement les seuls et les plus inaptes. Blaize Zabini sortait peut-être du lot parce qu'il utilisait sa matière grise, mais Drago savait bien que c'était plus par intérêt que par amitié qu'il était présent.

Il commençait vraiment à faire froid, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. La pluie commençait par tomber timidement, puis s'intensifia au fur et à mesure. Drago aimait bien lorsqu'il faisait « mauvais ». Tout devenait étrangement calme, les gens fuyant ce temps, et tout ce qu'il pouvait alors entendre, était le bruit qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle se cognait contre la pluie, le sol, les vitres, les feuilles… Mais la raison pour laquelle il appréciait autant la pluie, était sans doute qu'il pouvait s'adonner à des « démonstrations de faiblesse ». Il n'y avait personne pour y faire attention à cela, ses larmes se confondant avec elle. Ses yeux, étonnamment gris d'acier, ne rougissaient jamais, quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Oui, en cet instant il pleurait silencieusement. Jamais il n'avait auparavant autant déversé sa peine.

La fin de l'année approchait, et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à accomplir sa mission. Une année, une année pour la réaliser était plus qu'amplement suffisant. Il essayait tant bien que mal de tuer Dumbledore, mais tout son cœur n'y était pas. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer quelqu'un. Il n'y parvenait pas. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'était pas un assassin. Et tuer un puissant sorcier était une rude tâche pour un élève de 16 ans, sans aide. Mais il le devait, il le devait ! Ses parents et lui-même seraient aussitôt exécutés s'il échouait. Tout reposait sur lui. Il s'agissait maintenant de vie et de mort, d'honneur et de mission. C'était un fardeau si lourd que bon nombre aurait céder à l'abandon.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés. L'eau s'immisçait progressivement. Elle le glaça mais ça le soulageait. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe mouillée, referma ses yeux et se laissa envahir. Il resta ainsi pendant un quart d'heure. Il n'avait jamais attrapé de rhume, et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il en aurait un. Il n'était pas humain, il était moins que cela.

Impuissant, voilà comment il se sentait.

&

De son côté, Hermione réfléchissait. Pourquoi accordait-elle son attention à un adolescent pareil. Il l'avait méprisée et insultée depuis le début. Mais elle avait bien remarqué, qu'il parlait moins, qu'il agressait moins les élèves, se pavanait moins, et surtout, qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Peut-être était-ce la raison. Puis, petit à petit, une autre question envahissait ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ?

Il y avait déjà deux possibilités : soit il a été formé pour ça et adhère complètement à leur doctrine, soit il en a été contraint. Les deux étaient très liés. Il D'un parce qu'il l'avait toujours méprisée et de deux, il semblait être d'accord avec. Il aurait très bien pu être au départ contraint et puis peu à peu… Mais une ombre subsistait encore. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rembarrée ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était las ou qu'il n'était pas de sa véritable nature d'insulter à peu près tout le monde ?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne savait que très peu de chose sur le blond.

Elle eut une illumination.

Si elle voulait une réponse à ses interrogations, elle devait les poser à Malefoy lui-même, ou bien découvrir son passé et l'environnement dans lequel il vivait, vit et grandit, avait grandit.

Elle opta pour la seconde solution.

C'était déjà une première étape… pour le comprendre.

C'est l'esprit un peu plus léger qu'Hermione s'endormit.

&

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de s'abattre sur Poudlard, au bien être de Drago. Malheureusement, il devait rentrer. Il le fit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir respiré un bon coup de cet air humide. C'était frais, vivifiant.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Blaize quand celui-ci lui demanda où il était passé et la raison pour laquelle il était trempé. Ce camarade s'était accoutumé à son quasi mutisme. Il se doucha très rapidement et ne garda pour dormir que son sous-vêtement³.

Lorsqu'il leva sont bras gauche, il remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré son bandage. Il se rappela alors avec quelle douceur Granger le lui avait mis. Il avait à présent deviné pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas guéri à l'aide d'un sort. Elle souhaitait qu'il se souvienne de ses erreurs pour qu'il ne les refasse plus… ou bien qu'il garde en tête qu'elle était là s'il en avait besoin.

Ce fut presqu'à regret qu'il l'ôta.

D'étranges questions s'insinuaient en lui. Pourquoi Hermione l'avait-elle aidé ? Etait-ce par pitié ? Mais il rêvait d'une seconde possibilité impensable. Se pourrait-elle qu'elle eût fait cela pour l'aider ? Mais alors, pourquoi ? Etait-ce pour intérêt ou non ? Peut-être qu'après avoir vu qu'il n'était pas encore un Mangemort voulait-elle juste le rallier à sa cause ? Après tout, il était quand même un fils du camp adverse, et il serait toujours un ennemi en moins à combattre.

Ca devait être cela. C'était sûrement par intérêt, encore et à jamais. Il en avait assez d'être vu ainsi. D'un autre côté, elle ne semblait pas être une manipulatrice comme les Serpentards…

C'est en compagnie de ce maigre espoir qu'il chercha le sommeil.

&

Hermione se leva comme d'habitude avant ses compagnes de chambres. Un rayon de soleil illuminait timidement son dortoir. Elle en profitait systématiquement pour faire sa toilette avec tranquillité. Après s'être changée, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

&

Lorsque Drago se leva, l'unique chose qui l'accueillit fut une température plus que très basse accompagnée d'assourdissants ronflements de ses compagnons de chambre. Il se lava promptement, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

&

Hermione avait été rejointe par Neville. Entre temps, celui-ci partit sous ses encouragements vers Luna. Ils allaient fort bien ensemble, et ces deux là étaient faits pour s'aimer. Il fallait juste les pousser un petit peu, se disait-elle.

Même si ce n'était pas son objectif premier, cela lui permettait de réfléchir calmement. Dans quoi voulait-elle encore s'embarquer ?! Elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière à présent. Toutefois, elle était naturellement ravie de pouvoir aider quelqu'un qui en avait besoin, mais elle appréhendait sa « mission ».

Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Déjà, elle devait patienter. Il devait venir par lui-même, et elle avait peur d'attendre à jamais. Hermione gardait la tête sur les épaules. Ils s'étaient toujours méprisés mutuellement. Cela ne pouvait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Leur relation devait murir progressivement. Elle s'arma alors de patience et se promit de ne pas abandonner.

Par le plus grand des hasards, l'objet de ses pensée apparu.

&

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard typiquement grisé, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle ne s'étonna pas quand il se contenta de détourner son champ de vision et qu'il s'assit pour entamer son premier repas de la journée. Le contraire en aurait été très anormal.

&

Le Serpentard remarqua que la Grande Salle était quasi déserte. Il devait être encore très tôt. Il n'y avait aucun professeur à table. C'est là qu'il nota qu'il était le seul représentant de sa maison. Il supportait plus qu'à merveille la solitude.

Il n'avait pas faim, pas le moral pour.

Il décida d'aller se promener dans le parc.

&

La Gryffondor remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché à la nourriture.

.  
.

¹Âge de raison : 7 ans (en théorie)  
²Heure de pointe : j'entends par là qu'il attendait que les élèves finissent de manger.  
³… pour dormir que son sous-vêtement : ON BAVE PAS ! XD

Voilà !!Premier chapitre terminé plus tôt que je ne le pensais  
Enfin… tant mieux non :p  
Reviiiiiiiiiews svp XD (oubliez pas mes questions :p)  
(par contre, je risque de bloquer un peu pour le deuxième chapitre :x)


	3. Chap 2 : Problèmes

**DISCLAIMER : RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT (PERSONNAGES LIEUX ETC.) (excepté l'intrigue). TOUT EST A JKR (Joanne Kathleen Rowling) ET A LA WARNERS BROS. JE NE TOUCHE AUCUN SALAIRE EN ECRIVANT CECI.**

Résumé : Et si c'était Hermione qui avait découvert Malfoy fils dans les toilettes des filles et Harry ?

Rating : T ("Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes."). Juste pour ne pas être réprimandée si j'emploie quelques termes grossiers Mais bon, ça ne devrait pas être trop violent P (j'suis pas là pour ça )

Titre : Et cela, malgré les apparences

Couple : HGDM

Notes : Et walla deuxième chapitre !! Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis du temps... mais en compensation il est plus long ! D Par contre, le prochain, vous risquez de l'attendre... '

Je remercie **Del Naja (id: 969176)** pour avoir gentiment corrigé mon chapitre !!!!

* * *

**,-('-.,('-.,°,.-',),.-',)-,**  
… **_Et cela, malgré les apparences …_**  
**'-(,.-'(,.-'°'-.,).'-.,)-**

2._ Problèmes. _

Il n'y avait qu'un seul couple amoureux installé près du lac. Entendre leurs mielleuses mièvreries n'allait pas certainement pas lui remonter le moral déjà bien bas. Et même s'il était condamné à se lier avec Pansy Parkinson, il avait déjà eu quelques aventures. Pourtant, il ne les avait jamais réellement aimées, et elles non plus. C'était plus de l'attirance physique. Ces démonstrations d'affection l'agaçaient, elles lui rappelaient qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu de sincères.

Finalement, l'idée du parc était mauvaise. Il se rendit alors sur le terrain de Quidditch, là au moins il n'y aurait personne. Il avait visé juste. Le sol était toujours boueux. Normal, il avait beaucoup plu et il espéra qu'il pleuve pour les prochains jours.

&

« - Encore à la bibliothèque ! N'en as-tu donc pas assez ?

- Ca suffit Ronald ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! »

La brunette s'en alla, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis derrière elle. Non, elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus des gamineries du rouquin ! Mais de quel droit disait-il cela ? Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait !

C'est d'un pas rageur qu'elle s'y rendit. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de sortir de ses gonds aussi facilement. Une fois arrivée, elle se calma instantanément. Elle s'installa à la table face à la fenêtre donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch, le soleil était bien dans l'axe alors…

Elle avait achevé ses devoirs quand elle daigna jeter un regard à l'extérieur. C'était l'équipe des serpentards qui s'entrainait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle repensa au vert et argent. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'épisode des toilettes. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se reparler, et faisaient leurs rondes silencieusement. Malgré tout, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de faire attention à lui. Elle vit qu'il ne prenait plus de petit déjeuner, ne mangeait que très peu au deux autres repas. Elle en arrivait même à se demander comment faisait-il pour tenir le coup toute la journée, sans compter qu'il avait quand même un entraînement assez épuisant de Quidditch, des devoirs de préfet à remplir, et des devoirs scolaires à faire ! Elle avait bien demandé à Dobby s'il venait de temps en temps aux cuisines mais jamais il n'y était allé. Son teint de plus en plus blafard l'inquiétait également. Il était temps pour elle d'agir…

&

Comment allait-il bien faire ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cette promesse dont il ne pouvait se défaire ? Il se sentait vraiment STUPIDE par moment ! Il savait bien que Drago tramait quelque chose, mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas assez ambitieux, réfléchi et intelligent. Malefoy n'était pas né pour tuer. Il savait qu'il était destiné à assassiner Dumbledore, c'est pourquoi il devait en discuter avec ce dernier, et qu'importe s'ils rataient un repas, ils pourraient toujours se restaurer ensuite. C'était tout de même assez important, et le directeur ne semblait pas du tout s'inquiéter, bien qu'il fût déjà au courant…

&

Il descendit lentement de son balai. Il n'avait pas faim malgré les importants efforts qu'il venait de fournir. A vrai dire, il avait perdu son appétit, et même sa volonté.

Tout lui revenait sans cesse, cette terrible mission qui l'accablait. Et voilà encore qu'il y repensait ! Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter l'habituelle agitation qui régissait la Grande Salle. C'est pourquoi ne pas dîner ne le dérangeait nullement. Toutefois, il n'était pas fou. Il passa aux cuisines et réclama quelques fruits.

Après cela, il se rendit à la bibliothèque qui ne tarda pas à fermer. Il acheva rapidement ses devoirs à la Salle Commune et se rendit sur la tour la plus haute de Poudlard.

Une fois arrivé, il regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne faisait pas mauvais, bien au contraire. Comment pouvait-il faire si beau alors qu'à ce moment même le Maître des Ténèbres planifiait ses desseins pour retrouver sa grandeur passée ?

Drago avait grandi trop vite. Il en payait les conséquences pour ne pas avoir mûri avant. Sa brusque désillusion et son fardeau ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de déchanter doucement, mais surtout aucune raison d'espérer.

&

Elle eut beau le chercher des yeux, elle avait fini par admettre qu'il n'était pas présent. Cette absence la troublait. Elle parvint quand bien même à dissimuler cette anxiété à ses amis. Elle savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Hermione déguisa cette angoisse par une autre. En effet, elle fit part de ses observations à ses amis. Les sièges du Directeur et du Maître des Potions étaient vides.

&

Jamais il ne le pourrait. Du moins, il le pensait sincèrement. Comment pourrait-il éliminer le seul à lui accorder véritablement sa confiance après ses erreurs ? Cependant, il avait été très ferme. Le ton de sa voix avait changé le temps de leur conversation.

_« L'ordre a besoin d'un espion, et ce, que je sois vivant ou non. Suis-je bien assez clair, Séverus ? Vous avez encore un rôle à jouer. Quant à moi, j'aurai très prochainement accompli ma dernière tâche. J'ai confiance en vous. »_

Il n'avait plus d'autres options.

&

Comme tous les soirs avant d'effectuer ses rondes obligatoires en raison de son statut de préfet, il se rendit à la Salle sur Demande. « Ils » étaient bien trop occupés à dîner pour passer par ici. Pour la énième fois de l'année, il tenta, en vain, de réparer cette foutue armoire qui lui donnerait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.

C'était l'heure. Il sortit donc et commença seul sa surveillance.

&

Quelques heures avant cela, une certaine brunette riait aux plaisanteries de son amie Ginny. Les deux garçons étaient pris dans leur jeu d'échecs. Harry, en dépit de tous ses efforts, se faisait invariablement battre par Ron. Elle discuta encore longtemps avec ses amis jusqu'à ce que le devoir l'eût appelée. Elle les quitta sans oublier de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. Elle attendit un bon quart d'heure attendant un certain autre préfet blond qui ne voulait pas pointer le bout de son nez. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne l'avait pas attendue. Tant pis, elle ferait sa ronde avec elle-même, ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose en somme.

Elle arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard depuis une bonne demi-heure quand elle le trouva enfin.

« - Où étais-tu bon sang ? Je croyais qu'on faisait nos rondes ensemble ! Tu aurais pu me laisser un mot au lieu de me laisser comme une cruche devant la Salle sur Demande ! Non, elle n'était pas énervée, juste un peu vexée.  
- 'Fallait être à l'heure.  
- Mais j'étais à l'heure !  
- 'Fallait être en avance alors. On peut continuer notre ronde ou bien tu as ENCORE quelque chose à rajouter ? »

Le ton du jeune homme était monotone. Il prit son silence pour un acquiescement. La Gryffondor ne se laissa tout de même pas faire. Elle tenta de reprendre leur conversation après qu'ils se fussent tous deux remis en route.

« - Mais tu m'attendais les autres jours ! Du moins, tu attendais que la minute se finisse !  
- Bon, écoute Granger, si c'est pour faire ta maligne, tu ferais mieux de te taire, veux-tu ? »

C'était clair et net. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Elle nota tout de même qu'il l'avait désignée par « Granger » et non « Sang-de-Bourbe » ou par une quelconque autre appellation injurieuse. A ses coups d'œil furtifs, elle remarqua qu'il semblait éreinté. Il essayait quand même de préserver un masque de glace, mais se trahissait parfois quelques centièmes de seconde. A certains moments, son regard se noyait dans le vide, laissant penser plus à une profonde mélancolie qu'à une rêvasserie. Elle n'ajouta rien de peur de l'irriter.

&

Sa tête bourdonna moins lorsqu'elle se tut. Il était vraiment très épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement. Il savait qu'il devait se reprendre, mais il n'avait pas la force d'y arriver seul. Et jamais, tant qu'il sera Drago Malefoy, ô grand jamais il n'irait voir Granger pour lui quémander son aide ! Pensant à elle, il la regarda mais en dépit de sa fatigue, s'aperçut avec horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'empressa de détourner le regard mais il avait toujours ses traits en tête.

La chose la plus frappante lorsqu'on la voyait pour la première fois était probablement son énorme chevelure. En effet, celle-ci était constituée d'une nuée emmêlée de bouclettes brunes. Ses yeux de la même teinte semblaient refléter une certaine naïveté empreinte d'une douceur aimable. Elle avait gardé quelques traits enfantins, même si elle était mature et réfléchie. La nature ne l'avait pas beaucoup gâtée au niveau de ses formes, mais cela lui correspondait bien. Elle n'était pas très grande sans être pour autant petite. Hermione ne faisait pas partie de ces filles à la beauté provocante, plutôt de celles au charme sage, mais sûr. Drago l'aurait presque trouvée jolie et à son goût s'il était un peu plus objectif et laissait de côté sa rancœur à l'égard des sorciers d'origine moldue. Ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver.

&

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Elle stoppa et le regarda.

« Ça ne va pas, Malefoy ? »

Elle avait demandé cela timidement. Celui-ci s'appuyait sur le mur, les yeux clos. Il ne daigna pas lui répondre. Elle eût la légère impression qu'il tanguait. Il semblait lutter ardûment pour ne pas s'évanouir.

« Je crois que la ronde est finie pour ce soir. »

Il ne répliqua toujours pas mais paru moins mécontent. La Gryffondor s'approcha de lui, mais au moment où elle esquissa un geste pour l'aider, il se remit de suite à marcher.

« Je t'accompagne, on ne sait jamais… Et ne proteste pas ! »

Il n'en prit même pas la peine.

Ils étaient quasi arrivés lorsqu'ils aperçurent une petite lumière devant eux. Curieusement, mais discrètement, ils s'avancèrent pour découvrir… deux élèves en train de se bécoter.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Aucun de vous deux n'est préfet ou encore moins préfet-en-chef. Les concernés ne répondirent pas, trop intimidés par la froideur avec laquelle Malefoy s'était adressé à eux. « De quelle maison faites-vous partie ? » La fillette rousse semblait incapable d'émettre un son, ce fut donc le jeune homme qui se dévoua.- Euh… Serdaigle. Il avait dit cela d'un ton hésitant.  
- Quinze points en moins chacun pour être hors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu, et cinq chacun encore pour m'avoir menti. Vous êtes tellement bête que vous croyez que je le suis aussi ? A votre avis, à quoi sert votre écusson de Poufsouffle ? Rentrez maintenant avant que je ne teste sur vous un de mes sorts pour me divertir. »  
Les deux fautifs ne se firent pas priés et avait rejoint aussi vite que possible leurs lits.

&

La situation amusa et contraria Hermione. Elle n'approuvait guère ses méthodes, et malheureusement pour elle, il était décidément d'exécrable humeur. Ils se quittèrent comme d'habitude sans formule de politesse quand le vert et argent fut face à son portrait. Puis, elle alla à son tour se coucher.

Drago n'eut le temps que se débarrasser de ses chaussures qu'il s'endormit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était assoupi encore tout habillé. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était en sueur et que son rêve dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir eut frôlé le cauchemar. Il se souvint de la veille. Il avait été trop fatigué pour réagir, mais elle l'avait vu dans un moment de faiblesse. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela se reproduise.

Il était encore tôt. Il prit tout son temps pour faire sa toilette. Quand il eût fini, il se vêtit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il s'assit, un hibou qui lui était alors à ce moment inconnu se précipita sur lui pour déposer son courrier dans son assiette avant de regagner la Voilière.

_« Tu devrais peut-être manger. Tu es de plus en plus pâle et las. »_

La courte lettre n'était pas signée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une quelconque trace d'identité pour savoir qui lui avait écrit. Ainsi, Granger avait remarqué… et avait trouvé un argument probant. Il perdait son allure. Jamais il n'admettrait un jour qu'elle ait eu raison. Pourtant, il fit tout même l'effort de prendre un petit déjeuner léger, profitant du fait qu'elle n'était pas là.

L'idée du parc lui revint en tête. Il n'y était pas vraiment resté, quelques éléments indésirables étant présents. Mais à cette heure-ci, aucun élève autre que lui n'aurait eu une pareille pensée, surtout en ce temps glacé. Il sortit et s'assit là où il s'était couché quelques jours plus tôt. Il respira par grands mouvements, puis petit à petit très faiblement. Il arrivait enfin à se détendre, après ses nombreuses violences intérieures. Il revint brusquement à la surface lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il se releva brutalement et alla chercher ses affaires pour la journée, avant de se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande, bien qu'il ne fasse rien à l'intérieur. Là, il serait seul.

Il corrigeait ses copies mais son esprit, lui, était bien plus loin. Qu'allait-il bien faire après avoir commis l'irréversible ? Il n'aurait alors qu'une seule alternative : fuir et essayer de prouver à son véritable camp qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le trahir, ou bien rejoindre son ancien maître. Cette dernière solution ne lui plaisait guère. Il pourrait bien tenter d'expliquer sa situation aux "autres", mais ils feraient tout pour le tenir éloigné de là et alors c'est lui qui mourrait. Dans ce cas de figure, il n'y aurait plus d'espion assez infiltré au compte de l'Ordre. Y avait-il une solution à ce problème ?

Loin d'être aussi éprouvée par de tels choix quasi impossible à faire, et surtout quelques heures suivantes, Hermione déjeunait gaiement en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Elle posa accidentellement son regard sur la table des Serpentards. Serpentards-Malefoy-"Mission". Elle le chercha involontairement des yeux.

Il était là, assis entre Crabbe et Goyle. Il ne semblait pas vouloir discuter avec eux, ou plutôt de discuter tout court. Bien qu'il donnât un peu l'air cadavérique, il avait retrouvé celui d'arrogance qu'il avait tant usé. Cela la fit sourire. Ainsi, il avait suivi son conseil, même si à ce moment il s'obstinait farouchement à ne s'alimenter qu'en son absence. La fierté, l'honneur, les principes étaient encore apparemment très ancrés en lui. Malefoy restait Malefoy. Quand elle y pensait, cela la rassurait. Il n'avait pas changé sur ce point là, et le savoir « docile » lui paraitrait irréel. Il était juste doté de sentiments autres que la haine, l'arrogance et le mépris. L'un des problèmes majeurs était qu'ils avaient toujours été inscrits en lui par son éducation. En songeant à ceci, elle ne l'avait observé qu'évasivement. Elle devait s'y mettre.

Mais ce temps lui fit momentanément défaut, la cloche ayant sonné. Il était hors de question de ne pas arriver en avance, c'était trop révélateur de la volonté à réussir.

Il avait réussi à maintenir une certaine constance dans ses notes, bien qu'elles eussent un peu baissé. Il suivait toujours, mais se noyait parfois dans une lassitude soporifique que lui prodiguait son tourment. Il vivait sans vivre. Voilà ce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de faire depuis cet été, depuis qu'il eut appris son horrible mission.

* * *

Reviews ? D 


End file.
